


Charcoal More Like Char-Cool!

by honeybylers



Series: The 6 Times Jonah Almost Kissed Walker, and the 1 Time He Did [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	Charcoal More Like Char-Cool!

Walker scribbled wildly against the paper, intense focus painted across his features. 

 

“How long is this going to take?” Jonah says, excited to see the final result. 

 

“Shhh,” Walker hushes him. He picks up the paper, looking between it and Jonah, trying to spot any missed detail. When he realizes he has captured Jonah’s likeness to his standards, he smiles and leans back, placing the paper back on the table.

 

“Done!” He says proudly.

 

Jonah stands up, walking around the table they were sitting at. He looks at the paper for awhile. Walker grows nervous, scared that Jonah doesn’t like it. 

 

‘God Walker is such a good artist! He is so talented, and cute, and creative, and cute, and oh God why do I want to kiss him so much? No Jonah, snap out of it! So what, he kissed you on the cheek! Friends do that! Just the other day you saw Tj do it to Cyrus! You guys are just friends.’ Jonah shakes his head to clear it. 

 

‘Don’t say something stupid, just complement his art like a normal person!’

 

“Charcoal? More like char-cool!” Jonah says, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop them.

 

‘REALLY? THAT WAS THE BEST YOU COULD THINK OF?’

 

Walker laughs, looking at a blushing Jonah. 

 

“Thanks,” Walker says, fondly looking at Jonah. They continued to stare for a few moments, only breaking eye contact when they heard a shout. 

“Hey watch out!” A stranger yells.

 

“Watch out for wha-“ Jonah starts, before getting hit in the face with a frisbee, “Ow!”

 

“Jonah you okay?” Walker asks, walking towards Jonah.

 

“Yeah I’m fine. I should probably head home though. Bye Walker!” Jonah says, picking up his stuff and starting to walk away. 

 

“Bye Char-cool!” Walker yells to Jonah as he walks away quickly, a soft blush dusting his face.


End file.
